


in my arms

by iwaoidk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, dont worry its not angst this time, fuck idk, i dont kn ow hELP, i love iwaoi, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi fluff, sprained ankle, the result of me having a bad day, youre lucky i wasnt feeling angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoidk/pseuds/iwaoidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa sprains his ankle and it's up to Iwa-chan to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my arms

Oikawa gritted his teeth, trying to let a small whimper from parting his lips as he delicately balanced on one foot.

"I'm telling you, Iwa-chan. I'm  _fine._ " 

Iwaizumi stared at him for a moment, his dark eyebrows pulled together and a slight crease sitting between them.

"No, you're not. I get that your jump serves are meant to kill, but I don't think you're the one who's supposed to be killed."

"I said I'm okay. Iwa-chan really needs to stop worrying!"

"You completely fucked up your ankle when you landed, Oikawa. You're standing like a flamingo." Iwaizumi paused, eyes flickering up and down Oikawa. "A really stupid one."

"Rude!" Oikawa squawked, reaching forward to slap at Iwa-chan's shoulder. As he was reaching out, his long arm extending with all the quickness and force that he had, Oikawa felt himself start to totter on the one leg he was standing on. He felt his body sway to the right, and he let out a small squeak, trying to send himself to the left and straighten himself. As soon as his body started to tilt to the left, Oikawa found the ground reaching up for him again, and he was suddenly hopping on that one foot. Oikawa's arms snapped out to try to balance himself, his foot rolling to the side as all grace left him. Gravity started to rope him in, and he was just about to topple over when he felt strong arms loop around his waist.

"Iwa-chan, let go of me! I can stand, I'm telling you."

"You almost fell over, idiot. You can't walk."

"Of course I can."

"Prove it."

Oikawa felt the warm skin of Iwa's arms pressing through his shirt disappear, and he couldn't help but let his lips twist in disappointment. He wobbled slightly at the sudden lack of stability, and his arms came back out. Plastering on a confident smile, Oikawa cocked his head to the side, his arms fluttering back down to his side like sheets of paper. He lightly began to lower his right foot, his knee bending slowly to let it down to the gymnasium floor. Just as it hit the ground, Oikawa heard a small hiss pass his own lips. He tried to straighten his foot, attempting to shift some weight onto it. Just as he started adding pressure, a sharp yelp cut into the air. His eyes squeezed shut in pain as he choked on an inhale, his knee snapping back up and leaving him on one foot. One unstable foot. Oikawa began to quake again, his arms flailing just as he was about to fall and-

And then steady arms wrapped back around his slender waist, pulling him close until Oikawa could feel his heartbeat against the other's chest.

"Dammit, I told you," Iwaizumi muttered with annoyance, but Oikawa could hear the concern twisting at the edge of his words. 

Oikawa groaned softly, tipping his head back and opening his eyes. 

"But I want to prac-"

"You want to practice when you're hurt? No."

_"Please."_

"How the hell are you even going to practice with that ankle? Did you think about that, Trashkawa?"

Oikawa's lower lip automatically pulled into a pout as he tilted his head back up to face Iwa.

"I'm injured and you're still calling me names. Mean, mean Iwa-chan!"

The corner of Iwa's lips pulled up slightly into a smirk, one of his eyebrows raising as he looked back at Oikawa.

"So you admit you're hurt?"

Oikawa let out another groan, a small whine trailing right after it left his throat. He leaned his forehead in to rest on Iwaizumi's shoulder, his chin tucked to his chest.

"Fine, fine. You win," he said, a quiet huff leaving his lips.

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi's arms slowly slip away from his waist. He drew them away, letting them slide until his hands came to a firm rest on Oikawa's hips. He held him there for a moment to steady him, and then he pulled away.

"Iwa-chan, what are you-"

"Hold on."

Iwaizumi turned around so that his back was to Oikawa, them both facing the same direction with Oikawa right behind him. Iwa bent his knees, crouching slightly as he turned his head to look at Oikawa, his eyes cast over his shoulder.

"Get on my back."

Oikawa felt an overly-wide smile pull at his lips, his head tilting to the side.

"Awww! Look at Iwa-chan, pampering me!"

"Fucking get on my back or you're walking home, Asskawa."

Oikawa feigned hurt, his hand slapping over his heart in mock rage. He let it drop as soon as the smile started to play on his face again, a light pink coloring his cheeks as he looked at the crouched boy in front of him. Glad that he had turned back around, Oikawa leaned over unsteadily, planting his hands on Iwaizumi's shoulders. He slowly swung the leg that he couldn't walk with over Iwaizumi's back, dangling it over the right side of his body. He sat forward onto him fully, his breath catching in his throat as his other leg came around. Iwaizumi reached behind him to grip at the backs of Oikawa's thighs, his own legs pushing up as he started to stand. As soon as he was upright, his back pressed flush against Oikawa's chest, Oikawa wrapped his legs around his waist tightly. He tried to relax his ankle, his arms sliding over Iwa's shoulders to loop around his neck. He pulled him close out of habit, burying his nose in Iwa-chan's dark locks.

"Oi, not too tight. Can't strangle your ride home," Iwaizumi said softly, digging his fingertips lightly into the back of Oikawa's thighs. Oikawa laughed, voice muffled by Iwaizumi's hair as he loosened his hold around his neck. 

Iwa started forward, approaching the exit of the gym.

"I'm taking this dumbass home so he can rest. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Iwa-chan called over his shoulder, his chin up slightly so he wouldn't be talking into Oikawa's neck.

"Alright, see ya."

"Feel better, Oikawa."

"Yeah, let up on that ankle."

"See you two tomorrow."

"Practice safe sex, guys."

The last one was from Hanamaki. 

The last thing the rest of the team saw as Iwaizumi and Oikawa stepped out was the silhouette of the two joined together, Oikawa's back shaking with peals of laughter and Iwa's arm extended with his middle finger up.

••

Oikawa was laying on his bed now, his back flat against his mattress as he tossed his ball to the ceiling, and caught it. Tossed it again. Caught it. He breathed deeply through his nose, rolling his head into the mattress.

"Iwa-chan, I'm so  _bored."_

"This 'getting hurt' thing is why I always tell you not to be so hard on yourself, dammit."

Oikawa grabbed his pillow from under his head, flipping it over and bringing it down to press against his face.

"I know," he said, admitting it with his voice small and muffled under the pillow.

"I'm gonna wrap your ankle now, okay?"

Oikawa pushed the pillow away from his face, shoving it back into the space above his head. He dug his elbows into the mattress, pushing his upper body up slightly as he sighed again.

"That sounds fine, honey," he answered dramatically, bringing a hand up to press the back against his forehead.

Iwaizumi slapped his arm, Oikawa's cheeks lifting as he laughed.

Iwa got up to go to the bathroom, opening the drawers and rifling through the contents. He shoved past something, accidentally pushed something else onto the floor, and opened another drawer. He returned a few moments later with the wrap, unpinning the end from the wrap as he sat back down onto the bed. Iwa-chan started to unroll it, parting his lips to put the pin in between them, holding it in place. It hung limp for a moment, before he pinched his lips and it jumped straight out. Oikawa couldn't help but watch, watch everything he did until the tip of the fabric touched his ankle. He felt Iwa-chan lift his foot, swinging the cloth around and over. He went back down, wrapping it tightly around his ankle. Iwa circled Oikawa's ankle with the wrap until it was unraveled, and he reached up for the pin between his lips. Bringing it back down, he pinned the cloth in place. His lean body reached over Oikawa's legs, reaching for another pillow on the bed. He sat back up, lifting Oikawa's ankle again and setting the pillow under, gently lowering his foot and setting it lightly on the elevated pillow.

"Is it too tight?"

Oikawa's eyes were fixed on Iwa fondly, his head tilted to the side with his lips pursed in thought.

"No, it's fine. Thank you, Iwa-chan."

He was really sweet when it came to taking care of him.

A light rosy hue rose to the skin on Iwaizumi's cheeks, his eyes sliding to the side with a light nod and mumble of "It's nothing."

Oikawa flopped his arms to the side, holding them wide open as he jutted out his lower lip in a slight pout.

"Cuddle me."

Iwaizumi reached forward, flicking Oikawa's forehead. Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

"Nope."

"Come one, Iwa-chan. Boyfriends cuddle all the time. And me being hurt makes it all the more romantic and sweet."

A soft groan slipped past Iwa-chan's lips, his neck tipping his head back as he ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"Fine. Just because you're hurt and shit. Don't make a big deal out of it."

As he started to crawl over the bed, Oikawa cheered lightly, his lips curling up into a bright smile.

Iwa passed over him, tumbling to his side on the mattress. He raised his arm, letting Oikawa duck his head on top of it and rest his head on him. Oikawa turned his body slightly to lean his forehead into Iwaizumi's neck, feeling an arm come around to loop around his waist. Iwa set his chin on top of Oikawa's soft hair, fluttering his eyes closed as he unconsciously pulled him closer, tucking his body into his own. He held him tightly, hearing Oikawa hum happily. Their chests vibrated against each other with the light sound, Oikawa able to feel Iwaizumi's heartbeat against his skin and Iwaizumi able to feel Oikawa's. Oikawa's cheeks were aching, flushed red and smile  _sparkling._ He nuzzled the skin of Iwa's neck, pressing his smile into him. Oikawa tilted his chin up to press a lazy kiss to Iwa-chan's skin. He saw a light blush dance over his tanned cheeks, and decided to continue, kissing a trail along his jawline. 

And Oikawa could swear he saw a small smile on Iwaizumi's lips.

Just as Oikawa was about to press another kiss to his chin, Iwa-chan snapped his head down, Oikawa's lips abruptly coming into contact with Iwa's instead. It was fast, and unexpected, causing small happy notes of surprise to climb from the back of Oikawa's throat. He giggled softly against Iwaizumi, feeling the other boy's lips curve into a smile against his own. They moved their lips together in slow patterns, Oikawa's heart thundering against his rib cage desperately. Iwa bent the elbow of the arm that was under Oikawa's head, bringing his hand to card through light feather-soft hair. Their noses brushed lightly, lips tracing each other. Oikawa's hands were curled against Iwa's chest, his fingertips tracing circles into the soft material of his shirt. Their lungs running dry and their breaths coming in short bursts, they slightly pulled away from each other, just enough for Oikawa's lips to brush against Iwaizumi's. They panted softly, Oikawa feeling a warm rush of Iwaizumi's breath across his skin. He slid his hands from his t-shirt up to hook around Iwa's neck. Oikawa tilted his chin down into his chest slightly, pressing their foreheads together as he let out a quiet mumble.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi brought his head up, tipping his chin just so his lips could press a gentle kiss into Oikawa's forehead. Oikawa could feel Iwa's smile against his skin, his lips moving as he answered.

"There's nothing I'd rather do." 


End file.
